biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superdadsuper/Our new verse citation system- attributing our content to the source
This is Superdadsuper with an exciting announcement. We, the admins have been working hard on establishing some vital foundations to the this website, not only as a wiki or a resource, but a ministry. Different than “secular” wikis at we would like to base everything we do- our rules, policies, procedures of the Bible. As a website wanting to glorify God we can use the amazing depths of the Bible, that is a sword that can be used to “attack” every area of the wiki imaginable. Most importantly, we want to base all of our content off The Bible. As Wikia, our hosting and supporting community says “Content is King”. While this is true, we must consider that for us Jesus Christ our king, and the king has spoken the Bible. We can apply this “Content is King” principle with content that is based of the Word of the king, thus “The Bible is King” or “Jesus is King” is a better statement. But with any informative resource how do we have proof that what content is posted is truthful? The answer to that is attribution- attribution as in citations with footnotes a.k.a references. In order to point all the content here at , to be attributable to the Bible and God Himself. Today we are introducing a renaming and rebranding of the current reference/citation system in place by Wikia to a “Verse Citation System” or “Verse Attribution”. This change is custom made for and is very important to show to the core that our king is God. Being a wiki about the Bible, we want our sole and prime source to be the BIBLE itself. By switching the current references system, to specifically just verses we are laying the groundwork for attributable content that reflects what the Bible has to say. Let's discuss some of the changes that will be occurring at specifically: Features Firstly all mentionings of reference on the wiki will be renamed to “verses”, because this feature will not solely be including verses. Originally on the VisualEditor you could insert a reference or verse by clicking insert and then clicking the “reference” button on the dropdown. Then at the bottom you would hit insert and click the “references list” button to add the list for all references on the page. Now since we have changed references to solely be “Verses” it looks like the image on the side. We have kept the original icons for both technical reasons and because the images fit with the respective function. The bookmark on verse can allude to opening to a specific place in the Bible where the answer is included. The Verses List button alludes to gathering verses from all across the Bible- which is a collection of many books. We have also changed the dialog box when clicking the “Verse” or “Reference” button accordingly. as well as on the “Verse List” dialog. NOTE: Due to technical issues we have not been able to implement this yet. We hope to be able to implement this in the near future Now when inserting a verse, rather it linking to Biblegateway.com and opening a new tab we have implemented a much faster, and more technically effiecient tool to do this. We are pleased to also add the Biblegateway verse widget(used across a large amount of popular christian websites across the web). This gives functionality that automatically links it and even allows you to preview the verse before clicking the link by hovering your mouse. It also allows you to share the verse via social media and has been tailored to match the look and feel of our site. To fit with the change we will also be renaming all “References” headings to “Verses”. We ask in the future that you put “Verses” rather than “References as the heading. Please note that the tag and the tag for making verses will stay the same (even though they are verses) if you are using the source editor. This change has been a change we have been wanting and tweaking for a very long time. We have finally found a tool that allows us to attribute to the Bible both efficiently and interactively , while allowing us to use the current “reference” tool. By doing this we will be even more emphasizing the Bible as the ultimate source and “king” of all of our content. This allows people to both study the Bible easier, and can lead those with questions to the right verse alongside our content. In the past our verse citations have been one of the site’s most acclaimed features. We dive into the Bible in an immense detail on this site, and we must also give an exhaustive amount of verses that support this. I hope you are as excited about this as I am. Please leave your feedback below or email us at atgmail.com. We are very excited to implement the major step in making everything on the website attributable to the author. In Christ, On behalf of the Administrative Team, Superdadsuper, Administrator and Bureaucrat Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog